Love, Might, and Pumpkin Juice
by Black Family Tree
Summary: a continuation after the last chapter and on...normal match up great story line read and review to find out! We dont own any Harry Potter it is the great JK rowlings
1. Friends Remembered

It was a warm June morning, when the rustling of bedding and Mrs. Weasley's shouts of 'breakfast is ready', could be heard throughout the burrow. A sleepy-eyed Ron trudged hungrily to the kitchen.

"Morning dear, where is Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Huh, I thought he was down here with you lot?" replied Ron.

Mr. Weasley entered the kitchen "Ah Molly the Minister's been to get him, something about a chat on what happened during the battle." He stated.

"Well golly couldn't Kingsley have waited till he got some food in him?" Mrs. Weasley sighed, turning around. The remaining Weasley's rolled their eyes. While everyone waited patiently for Harry's return.

Today Harry, Ron, and Hermione were going to visit Dobby's grave at Shell Cottage seeing as it was his birthday today, the twenty eighth. Upon Harry's arrival back at the burrow, Mrs. Weasley rushed questions of Harry's hunger above all else. He shooed her away saying he was not hungry, and pointed out the fact that they had to go soon. As he got ready to leave he pondered whether he could handle this visit to Dobby, the first since the end of the war. As they headed out to the apparation point Mrs. Weasley reminded them that they were to meet at the leaky cauldron for lunch, and told them not to be late. Today would be the beginning of the restoration of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, and everyone was going to help out after the lunch. They agreed, and set out to Shell Cottage. Once they got there they followed the beaten seashell path to Dobby's final resting place. Hermione saw the little grave, and began to weep into Ron's shoulder. Ron and Harry looked forlornly at the grave with teary eyes. Hermione pulled slowly away from Ron and conjured a tiny hat, placing it on the grave. Harry smiled and turned the hat into stone so that it will remain forever. After a few moments of silence they set out for the Leaky Cauldron.

Once there they found the Weasley's, and sat down for lunch. Between forkfuls of food they discussed the repairs that the shop would need. As they got up from the table Harry, literally, ran into Hagrid who was grinning from ear to ear. "Oi, y'all righ' 'Arry?" Hagrid asked. "Yeah sorry, Hagrid what are you doing here?" Harry questioned. "Why, I was lookin' fer ya o' course 'cos I got some grea' news." Hagrid stated. Everyone wondered over to Hagrid, and Harry. "What is it Hagrid?" Hermione asked. "I'm gettin' marry'd." He bellowed proudly. "WHAT!" was everyone's reply? "Me'n Olympe is getting' marry'd." Hagrid said. In awe they congratulated Hagrid then continued on their way to WWW.

George saw the shop and paused. Ron put his hand on George's shoulder, and said "C'mon, just think of what Fred would want you to do. I doubt he would want you to be sad he'd want you to continue pranking the pants off of unsuspecting victims." Ron whispered. George withdrew his wand, and waved it in front of the store fixing the sign so that it looked brand new. He walked to the door. Using his wand he tapped a melodic rhythm on the door. The door opens, and a cloud of dust came out. Everyone entered, and set to work. The shop needed a lot of work but everybody set about their self-appointed tasks. During the cleaning took George upstairs. The first thing that greeted them when they opened the door was a small box with a letter attached. George looked at the box in confusion as he picked it up. "Who is it from dear?" asked. George opened the letter, and his mouth dropped open in shock. "Fred," he stuttered, Mrs. Weasley fainted.


	2. Two Halves of a Whole

_Dear Gred,_

_If you are reading this then I'm chilling with Sirius which means one of two things either a) one of our delightful candies backfired horribly or b) I lost my life helping to kill moldy butt. I hope it is the latter because we are geniuses and could never create a candy that is that horrid. Now, wake mum up because I know that she fainted if she's there. I have left you a box which contains a key and my pocket watch. The watch has a secret to it which I will leave you to find out for yourself. Ask mum she will give you a hint. As for the key it goes to the box under my bed. In that box you will find mementos of all of our pranks as well as a list of pranks that we have not done. I leave you in charge of corrupting… I mean educating children on the finer points of pranking. George I know you are sad and probably are being a useless sack of dung. So I want you to go under your bed and retrieve that box. In the aforementioned box there is a vial with a special potion, I created just for you to prank people. When you start to feel worse than a sick blast-ended skrewt after being stepped on by Hagrid; then put a single drop into Ron's drink and you will feel much better. Just know that no matter what I will always be watching over you and so long as you will live I will be in your heart. I'll wait here for you George for without the second half of my soul I am incomplete._

_Love,_

_Forge_

George finished the letter then woke his mum up to read it. Mrs. Weasley read it then collapsed on to the bed. George then went over to Fred's room and went under his bed and grabbed the trunk. His mum followed him and then helped him bring the trunk to the living room. They opened it and saw pictures and notes of their pranks. When they saw the pictures of some of the pranks they began to laugh hysterically. George then opened the smaller box and hid the bottle in the trunk when his mum wasn't looking. Mrs. Weasley saw it, of course, out of the corner of her eye but chose not to say anything about it. Then George closed the trunk and went back downstairs to tell everyone to come upstairs because he had something to show them.

When he came downstairs he had to stop at the sight that greeted him. For on the floor in front of him were Hermione and the rest of the Weasley's, knocked out. The shop was a mess and Harry was panting and battling a death eater. While he could not see who it was because of the cloak and mask he could only guess by the way that he fought. He suddenly ducked to avoid a flying curse and immediately threw a curse of his own. It struck the death eater in the chest and he went flying backwards. The death eater's hood fell backwards to reveal Pius Thicknesse, Fred's murderer. Once George saw who it was he shouted "stupefy" and hit him square in the chest. He then rushed forward but Harry stopped him. "No, George, no he isn't worth it." Harry said. Mrs. Weasley came downstairs and screamed "What happened here!" She then ran over to her family and started to revive them. Once she finished up she saw Harry restraining George.

Just as Mrs. Weasley was walking over to the Harry and George the door burst open. Percy came in and stated "What happened here?"

"Percy!" Mrs. Weasley shouted. Percy saw Pius on the floor unconscious and as he walked to his mother he discreetly kicked him in the head and asked "What is this trash doing in here?"

George stated "He won't be in here much longer if I have anything to say about it". As he rushed over to Pius he hears a strange sound coming from behind him so he stopped to listen. George turned around and saw Harry saying something in parseltongue. "Mate, what are you doing?" George asked.

"I'm getting revenge without anyone getting in trouble." Harry stated while grinning.

Percy said "I'll take him to Azkaban."

"NO! I want to kill him and then bury him in the backyard." George screamed. They all just turned and stared at him. "What? He killed Fred he deserves it." George said irritated. Percy took Pius to the Ministry while completely ignoring George. Mrs. Weasley said "Well it has been a rough day why don't we go home and eat then go to bed".

They all arrived back at the Burrow and Harry saw an owl with a letter addressed to him. Harry gets the letter from the owl and opens it to see who it's from.

"Who's it from dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"My Aunt Petunia and Cousin Dudley sent it." Harry stuttered.

"What's it say?" Ron asked.

"They want to..." Harry says drifting into a hushed tone at the end.


	3. Reconcilitation

"What was that mate?" Ron asked.

"They want to reconcile." Harry said.

"Well, um, that's great. Isn't it?" Hermione said.

Harry replied with "Err? I want to reconcile, b-but…b-but…b-but..."

"You just don't know how to approach the problem." Hermione finished.

"Exactly, that's what I worry about. I know they want to reconcile now but what if they change their mind once they see me again. The war has changed me; it's changed all of us. I'm not the quite little boy in the cupboard under the stairs anymore." Harry said while staring at his feet.

Ginny came up to him and gave him a hug saying "No you're not Harry. Now you're a brave young man who has saved all of us at a great sacrifice on your part. I think your Aunt and Cousin will be proud of the person that you've become; I know I am. I also know that you won't be alone when you confront them because we will be with you every step of the way."

Harry looked into her eyes and smiled. "Thank you." He said.

"All right everyone now that the letter has been read it's time to eat." Mrs. Weasley said while ushering everyone to the living room so that she could make dinner. As Mrs. Weasley prepared dinner; the rest of the Weasley's, Harry, and Hermione prepared for the visit to Petunia and Dudley the next day. After dinner everyone decided who was going with Harry to see Petunia and Dudley, and unfortunately Uncle Vernon. Everyone was in agreement that Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Arthur Weasley would be going to Privet Drive tomorrow. "Time for bed everyone." Mrs. Weasley said.

When Harry awoke he began to feel nervous at the thought of the day's plans. Harry got out of bed and went to get a shower. On his way to the loo he met Ginny and as she passed him to go downstairs, she patted his arm and said "it'll be all right". His stomach did flips and his heart soared as he gazed into her eyes and thought about her comforting words. Ginny then proceeded downstairs and Harry continued to the bath.

Once everyone was downstairs Mrs. Weasley made sure to load everyone's plate with as much food as she could because she did not know how long they would be gone for on their journey. After breakfast the four apparated to the playground near Privet Drive. They then continued to Number Four on foot. Upon arrival they were met by an anxious Aunt Petunia and Dudley and an irritated Uncle Vernon. "H-Hello Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley." Harry stutters then slowly gains confidence. "Hello Harry" Aunt Petunia and Dudley chorus. "Boy" Vernon stated with disgust. Everyone turned to Vernon and just as Ron was about to hex him Harry shouted "MY NAME IS HARRY! HARRY! CAN YOU NOT JUST SAY IT! IT'S NOT A HARD NAME!" Vernon began to turn purple and he shouted "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOUR NAME IS YOU FREAK!" Harry was about to shout back when he heard the sound of someone apparating. He turned around to see Andromeda Tonks who was holding a squirming Teddy in her arms. "Hello Harry, Teddy demanded that we come to you right away because he said you were in trouble" Andromeda said calmly.

"And how did he know that I was in trouble?" Harry asked after he got over his shock of seeing his godson.

"Apparently he inherited some of his father's _unique_ abilities to know when a member of his pack is in trouble." Andromeda sighed as she struggled to hold Teddy. Teddy smiled and then turned his hair from blue to an imitation of Harry's.

"THAT'S IT! EVERYONE GET OFF MY LAWN! I WILL NOT HAVE MY FAMILY EXPOSED TO ANY MORE OF YOUR FREAKISHNESS!" Vernon yelled then started to storm over to Harry. Just as Vernon's arm was about to grab Harry a cement turtle lawn ornament came flying out of nowhere and hit Vernon square in the face. He stumbled backward and fell with a thud. Everyone turned to look at Teddy who began to giggle.

"I guess Teddy doesn't like Uncle Vernon." Harry said then walked over to his godson and took Teddy into his arms.

"Um I'll handle this. Harry, why don't you take your Aunt and Cousin to Grimmauld place so that you can talk? Oh and take Teddy with you so that Andromeda can help me deal with things here." Mr. Weasley said.

"Ok, we'll just go now." Harry said. Harry, Ron, and Hermione apparated with Petunia, Dudley, and Teddy to Grimmauld place.

Once at Grimmauld Place Harry called Kreacher and told him to prepare some tea and scones. Everyone went to the living room and sat down. "So Aunt Petunia what exactly is it that you want to talk about?" Harry asked.

"I want to ask for your forgiveness for the way I have treated you. I know that you must have had a hard life outside of what I know. Harry, you're the last link I have to my sister and I realized when we went into hiding that I could lose you. I wouldn't have forgiven myself if I had lost you before I got the chance to tell you how I feel. You are my family and nothing will ever change that Harry. I also have a question. Who is that adorable little man in your arms?" Aunt Petunia says.

"Thank you Aunt Petunia you have no idea how happy I am to hear that you want to be a family. I forgive you and to answer your question this little guy is my godson Teddy. His parents were friends with my parents but they died in the final battle." Harry said.

"Oh that's horrible the poor little baby. Give him here." Aunt Petunia says. Harry reluctantly handed Teddy to her but when he saw the look of happiness on her face when she saw [YAY! 1000 WORDS] Teddy he relaxed. Teddy giggled and smiled and everyone started to laugh.

Dudley said "Well I guess it's my turn to say something. Harry I've meant to tell you that I'm sorry since the day you saved me from those monsters. So I'm sorry for the way I treated you. I just wanted to follow my dad's example but I now know that my dad's a big bag of dung. If you can forgive me maybe we can start out as acquaintances and someday you'll be able to call me family."

Harry was shocked by his words but he said "I forgive you Dudley and you won't have to wait long for me to call you family because I know you already are. If there is one thing I learned from the battle it is that family and friends are things to be treasured because you never know how long you have with them."

At that moment a weasel patronus came through the door and looked at Harry and said "Harry I'm sorry to inform you but your uncle bled out before we could get him to a hospital. Your Uncle is dead. I'll be there as soon as I can to talk to you about the funeral arrangements." Aunt Petunia started panicking while shrieking about how she would survive without Vernon's income.

"Aunt Petunia calm down. Mr. Weasley will help you with the arrangements. You and Dudley can live here with me as a family." Harry shouts over Aunt Petunia's yelling.

"Are you sure Harry? We could find somewhere else to live." Dudley suggested.

"I'm sure nothing would make me happier than you both living here." Harry firmly stated.

"Ok." Dudley said.

"Well I guess that means that we should get your stuff and bring it here but we'll wait for the others to get here first." Harry said smiling. A short while later Andromeda and Mr. Weasley arrived. Mr. Weasley pulled Aunt Petunia off to the side and spoke to her about the arrangements for her husband's body. Andromeda took Teddy home and bid everyone goodbye but promised to visit them again soon. Once Mr. Weasley was finished talking to Aunt Petunia everyone apparated back to Privet Drive and packed all Petunia's and Dudley's belongings. After everything was packed they went back to Grimmauld Place where Kreacher had given them refreshments.

"Master Kreacher has prepared rooms for Master's relatives as well as Master's friends." Kreacher said.

"Thank you Kreacher." Harry said. Kreacher bowed then apparated out of the room. Everyone sat down to eat the refreshments. Once finished Harry had Kreacher escort everyone to their rooms for bed. Mr. Weasley left saying he would return to the Burrow and tell everyone what happened then he apparated away. As the last rays of the sun faded into the night everyone went to sleep wondering what adventures tomorrow would bring.


	4. Realization

**A/N: SO THIS CHAPTER HAS NOT BEEN BETAED DUE TO THE FACT THAT OUR BETA HASN'T GOTTEN BACK TO US AND WE DON'T WANT TO HOLD IT AGAINST OUR READERS ANY LONGER… SO HERE IS CHAPTER FOUR AND PLEASE DON'T BE GRAMMER NAZIS… O AND PLEASE REVIEW**

* * *

So, it's been two weeks since Harry's aunt and cousin have moved in with them and they are slowly working to become a family. While enjoying the summer at Grimmauld Place with Ron and Hermione, Harry receives a letter from Hagrid:

_Harry and friends,_

_I would formally like to invite you to me and Olympe's wedding. The wedding will take place on July 16__th,__ 1998 at Hogwarts at four o'clock. Harry I would like to ask you if you will be my best man for my wedding? As well I was wondering if Ron would be a groomsman. Olympe was wondering if Hermione would like to be a bridesmaid? Hope you are well._

_Hagrid_

_p.s. Please reply if you wish to be in the wedding._

As Harry read Hagrid's letter he smiled and Ron and Hermione nodded indicating that they would be in the wedding. He then started writing his reply.

_Dear Hagrid,_

_I would love to be in your wedding. Ron and Hermione would love to be in your wedding as well. We are well and I can't wait to see you. _

_Harry_

-Two Weeks later-

Hermione, Ron, and Harry arrived back at Grimmauld Place after picking up their dress robes and wedding attire. They then went to sleep and got up early the next day to prepare for the wedding.

The morning of the wedding Harry, Ron, and Hermione apparated to Hogsmeade to the path leading to Hogwarts. As they walked towards the castle they talked about what they would expect at the wedding. The ceremony was a blur as the hustle and bustle of the wedding commenced.

"You may now kiss the bride" The minister said. Were the last words Harry remembers hearing before heading back to Grimmauld for the night while Ron and Hermione went back to the Burrow.

-One Week Later-

Harry and his relatives were sitting at the table eating breakfast when an owl came in with a letter. Petunia was confused as to why Harry would be getting a letter as she thought he was finished with school. Harry took the letter from the owl and gave the bird a treat which it accepted and then flew away. As Harry opened the letter his eyes got wide.

"What is it Harry?" Aunt Petunia asked.

" It's my Hogwarts letter" Harry replied.

"What does it say?" Petunia said.

Harry opened the letter and a slip of parchment fell out. He read the note from McGonagall.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are giving all the students the opportunity to finish Hogwarts that did not get to receive their complete education, due to the circumstances of the previous year's situations. If you would like to return please send a reply by owl by August 2__nd__. As always hope you well and hope to see you soon. _

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall _

Harry stared at the letter idly.

Petunia said. "Dudley, could I speak to Harry in private for a moment?"

"Sure Mum." Then Dudley stands and leaves.

"What's wrong Harry? I thought you would be excited to go back to school with all your friends." Petunia questioned.

"It would be great to see all my friends again but I don't know if I could face them all after everything that's happened. I had to grow up before I was ready and I don't want to make them remember things that would force them to grow up just because of the things people will ask me about the final battle." Harry stated forlornly.

"Maybe talking to me about the about the final battle will make it easier to make a decision about whether or not to go back." Petunia replied.

"I-I d-don't know if I can t-talk about it…but I c-can try." Harry whispered.

"Here let's go into the sitting room to get more comfortable." Petunia said while ushering Harry out of the room.

Once they got to the sitting room Harry gazed into the fire. Petunia waited patiently for Harry to start his tale. As Petunia looked at Harry and saw the battle of emotions fighting to display themselves across his face she felt lost. She wanted to hold and comfort him but she knew that it would be better if she just left him to his emotions.

"I don't know where to start. I guess that I will start with the first prophecy about me…" Harry tells his aunt his life story.

He started to silently cry when he told her about finding Sirius and then losing Cedric. As he told her about losing Sirius and so many others he began to weep. Petunia went over to him and embraced him. When Harry's cries died down he removed himself from her embrace and stood up. He went to the fireplace and closed his eyes. Harry then began to tell her of the final battle.

"…and then I was hit with Voldemort's Avada Kedarva and I went into a state between life and death." Harry said.

"You…You were dead." Petunia interrupted.

"Sort of… when I was hit with the curse the part of Voldemort's soul that was in me died and I was in a sort of Limbo." Harry said sadly.

Harry then told her about everything that happened after that up until he came and got her from Privet Drive. Petunia sat stunned at the hard life her nephew led and at that moment she vowed that she would help him move on however she could. Dudley then came into the room and Harry looked over to him.

"I know you were listening and I'm not mad." Harry said.

"I'm sorry I just wanted to know what happened but I didn't know how to ask you. I'll help you any way that I can. I'm sorry about eavesdropping." Dudley stated.

"Well on a lighter note what are we doing for your birthday next week Harry?" Petunia asked.

"I don't know. I usually do something with the Weasley's but they don't get back from their family vacation until the 29th. So I'll probably just have lunch with Hermione since she is coming here after she gets her parents settled back in England after she lifts the memory charms." Harry sighed.

"Don't plan anything yet because I have an idea I just need to contact Mrs. Weasley and your friends." Petunia said as she started to plan a surprise party in her head.

"Um, okay." Harry says hesitantly.


End file.
